Cast Away
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: After a devastating plane crash over the Atlantic, Annabeth Chase is stranded on an island alone. Until, a raven-haired boy washes ashore, close to death. Can Annabeth save him? Can they find their way back home? Will something more than friendship spark between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Hope you enjoy this new story, though it might start off slow at first XD**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Dad, for the last time, I'll be fine!" I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

I was going on a school trip to Greece and Dad had been hounding me about the dangers of flying across the oceans for the entire trip to the airport. Now I was just about to board, and he was still being a pain.

"You have to call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

"Yeah Dad, whatever," I grabbed my carry-on bag. "I have to go."

With pursed lips, Dad gave me one last hug. Waving back, I made my way through the security check and boarded the plane with the rest of the students in my class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A powerful jolt woke me from my nap. The plane was rocking slightly.

_Turbulence, _I thought, and looked out the window.

The sky outside was dark, lit only by occasional flashes of lightning. Rain was pouring down, the water underneath us a swirling, raging mess of waves.

Then I looked further behind me, and covered my mouth to muffle a scream. The engine was dead.

I scrambled to find the safety items under my seat, putting on the life-jacket like the air-hostess had told us to. The young girl next to me quickly copied my actions.

Flight attendants hurried along the aisles, giving people blow-up boats. The plane shook again, sending a man tumbling. A passenger screamed as he flew into the cock-pit and his head connected with the windscreen.

Water flooded into the plane and gas-masks dropped from the ceiling. Blood from the man's head washed into the water, sweeping around my feet as I pulled the mask over my nose and mouth and helped the girl, tears running down my face.

People were thrown from their seats, many knocking themselves unconscious. Another jolt went through the plane and my head whacked forward, connecting hard with the chair in front of me.

Pain washed over my vision, blurring it was red and black spots. The girl cried as she checked to make sure I was still awake, and her fingers came away from my forehead wet with blood.

Alarms blared, adding to the unbearable noise of air whooshing into the plane and the storm raging outside. I heard shouts from the cockpit, screaming that both engines were gone.

_I'm going to die. _The thought played in my mind over and over, followed by, _I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry! _

I didn't want to die, I was only seventeen. I hadn't lived yet. I hadn't passed through high school and collage, gotten a degree in architecture, I hadn't married and had a family.

_Please God, please don't let me die. _

The aeroplane rocketed towards the waves, quickly loosing altitude. Unconscious passengers and flight attendants tumbled down the aisle. Blood ran down my cheek, my head throbbed.

The plane fell faster, plummeting into the water. The force of the impact pressed me back against the seat. A scream escaped me before the plane filled with water.

Within seconds we were all drowning, stuck inside the sinking plane. I scrambled to undo my seatbelt, while still holding onto the life boat. The girl next to me was struggling, her belt somehow caught on the arm of her seat.

My seatbelt finally came undone and I started to float towards the ceiling, despite my best effort to swim back to the girl. _  
_

_Let go of the bloody boat Annabeth!_

But then what would happen if we got out?

My vision started to blur as my lungs ran out of oxygen. My chest ached with the need for air, my eyes stung with the salty water.

_Get out of here! Save yourself! _

I didn't want to leave all these people. I _couldn't _leave them.

And then a man looked up at me from his seat. His eyes met mine. _Go. __  
_

I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I washed up on the beach hours after I'd escaped the crash-site. Tears still streamed down my face, I was drenched, cold to the bone, and I felt like I was going to starve to death.

Relief washed over me. Maybe I'd landed on the coast of Africa! We'd been nearing the continent when we crashed.

And then I saw my surroundings. And all those hopes crashed down on me like a pile of bricks.

White beaches stretched for a few kilometres, then was met with a lush forest of palm trees and ferns. A mountain of stone soared into the sky off to what I guessed was the north, judging by the angle of the sun.

I was on an island. A small one, it would probably take me a day to walk to the other side.

"Oh God," I whispered. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be stuck on deserted island, and alone no less! Panic started to build up in my chest. How was I gonna get out of here? What about Mom and Dad? And my brothers? All my friends?

_Pull yourself together! If you want to see them again, you need to survive. _

Right, so I needed food, water and shelter.

Staggering up the beach, I dragged the life boat to the trees, putting rocks on the edge to make a lean-to of sorts. The trees were loaded with coconuts, which would provide food and water, but how was I going to get them down.

Sighing, I sat down in my shelter and looked out to the sea. I had no idea how far I'd drifted from the crash site, but if the current brought me here, hopefully it brought some things that I could use.

An hour after sitting in the intense heat (I'd cut my jeans into shorts and kept the fabric), something washed ashore. I sprinted down to grab the boxes from the sand. They were postal boxes, who knew what was in them.

I carried the boxes back to my 'hut' and decided to hit the hay as the sun went down. I still prayed that I wasn't the only survivor.

* * *

**Not a good first chapter, but hopefully you guys'll like it anyway :) **

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive response, hopefully soon this story will get up and running and we'll get our Percabeth feels ;P**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The next morning I tried to set up a camp of sorts. I managed to knock some coconuts out of the trees with a hairbrush, cutting them open with ice-skates. Though coconuts would keep me fed, I knew I couldn't live off them.

I needed to find water.

Gathering one of the empty coconut shells as a bucket, and set out further into the trees. There was a mountain on the island, which would give me a good vantage point, but getting up there was hell.

My legs burned and my hands and knees were scraped and bloody, I was drenched in sweat, and dehydrated.

At the top, I scanned the island, but all I could see were trees.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, annoyed at having climbed the entire mountain for nothing.

Storm clouds had started to roll in. I judged that the storm wouldn't hit until the afternoon, but my little camp wouldn't be able to withstand it. Incredibly pissed off, I started down the rocks until a movement on the beach caught my eye.

_It can't be, _I thought, jumping down lower, but it was.

* * *

I scrambled through the trees and over the sand, skidding to my knees next to the object lying on the beach.

A boy, maybe my age, possibly a year or two older. He was lying on his stomach, but I didn't want to touch him. What if he was dead? I didn't see his back rising.

Cautiosly, I pressed two of my fingers to his neck. His skin was ice-cold, and for moment I nearly screamed, but then I felt a slow, faint, uneven throbbing against my hand.

I turned him onto his back and gasped. His lips were blue, his skin was greyish. Definitely hypothermia.

"Oh Jesus," I whispered. How was I going to get him to the other side of the island. Much longer like this and the guy would surely die.

"C'mon buddy." I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. Hooking my arms under his, I dragged him onto my back, holding him by the wrists. My knees shook from the strain of standing upright.

_Shit, you're heavy! _He was a complete dead weight, and even with him slumped over me, his feet still trailed on the ground.

Making sure the boy wouldn't slip off my back, I tried to take a step forward.

Thankfully, my legs held.

The storm were really coming in fast now. They were coming faster than I'd first thought. I had maybe an hour or two to get this guy in a cave (which I also had to find) and get my stuff there as well. And I needed to find a way to keep this guy warm.

I was halfway round the island when his weight became too much and I crashed to the ground.

"Ugh,"I grunted as he landed on top of me. I pushed him off and sat back on my haunches. "Why are you so heavy?"

_Maybe I should find a shelter first, _I thought and ran towards the base of the mountain, hoping that I would find a cave. It was probably a bad idea to leave the boy on the beach, with the storm coming and his hypothermia.

But it only took me a few minutes to find a cave that was sheltered from the wind and rain, and big enough to fit the two of us and light a fire.

I ran to get my things and took them to the cave, taking the inflatable life-boat back to the boy.

I rolled him onto it and wrapped it around his torso and legs, using the ropes to pull him alone the sand.

Sweaty and exhausted, I got to the cave and started a fire, making sure the boy was close enough to be warm without getting too hot.

Cosy in the cave with my fire, supplies, and an unconscious guy, I fell asleep as the storm came upon the island.

* * *

When I woke up again, the night sky shone with stars outside the cave, and the fire flickered dimly.

I moved to add more wood and checked on the boy. His appearance had improved considerably. Without the blue lips and pasty skin, he was actually really attractive.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I leaned against the wall. Hopefully he'd wake up soon.

It occurred to me that we were probably the only survivors of the crash. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of that little girl.

The guy suddenly let out a deep breath, making me jump. He shifted in his sleep, turning to face the fire.

Was he waking up?

I crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, wake up," I whispered.

The boy let out a quiet moan. Was it even possible for him to have recovered so quickly?

I waited for a few minutes, but he didn't move again.

Disappointed, I sat back again and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

A loud cough and moan startled me so much I almost smacked my head against the ceiling as I jumped to my feet and ran to the boy's side.

A sweat had broken out on his forehead and his closed eyes flickered.

He was lying on his back again, and I gently moved him away from the fire.

"Hey... Um, are you okay? Please, wake up."

He moaned again. His eyes started to open slightly.

I gasped. His eyes were the brilliant shade of sea-green I'd ever seen!

"Ugh..." He muttered, "It's bloody... f-freezing!"

He looked at me, his eyes widening in shock. "Who are you?"

I blinked, taking a second to process. "Oh, I'm Annabeth."

The boy wrapped the life boat tighter around himself.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Uh," His teeth chattered. "I'm just a little bit cold."

"You have hypothermia. I found on the beach this morning, there was a storm and I brought you in here. I'd make you some soup or something but we're kinda stranded and I don't have many supplies."

"Oh yeah, the crash..." He trailed off, shivering.

I nodded and looked away from him.

"Were we the... only ones?"

"I think so," I cleared my throat and moved away to the other side of the cave. "Well, uh, you should get some rest. It's almost morning."

He frowned. "Okay, whatever."

He turned onto his side to face the fire, and then looked back at me. "I'm Percy, by the way." He smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Nice to meet you."

Then he was asleep.

* * *

**Uh...? Well, we met Percy, I guess. I promise they'll both be more in character when Percy's healthy again. **

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I had the chapter written and then my computer didn't save it and I had to write this and APLFM all over again, and I have a really bad virus and I am very sick! **

**But, please R&R ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :D**

**I know last chapter moved too fast, but I really wanted to bring Percy in. Hopefully now my sloppy writing will start to improve. Now, don't mind my hypothermia first aid, okay, I have no idea what I'm talking about. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The beach outside the cave was a mess. Branches, scraps of metal, everything was just lying there in the sand.

A couple trees had been blown over. _The wind didn't seem _that _strong. _I thought.

Inside, Percy was still asleep.

I needed to get back to finding some water, urgently. It had already been two days since we crashed, any longer and we'd start to get dehydrated. And Percy already had hypothermia.

I went back inside and gathered up the empty coconut shells I was going to use yesterday and set out.

Surely after a storm like that, there'd be big puddles of drinkable water somewhere.

All the plants were still dripping water. I stuck the shell under the biggest stream I could find, but that was no where near sufficient.

"Bloody island," I muttered in frustration. "What kind of island doesn't a river or something?"

I gathered enough water for Percy to drink (he clearly needed it more than I did) and went to the cave again.

He was awake now, and he seemed a bit panicked.

"Where were you?" He demanded, and I realised he was worried about me.

I sat down beside him and handed him the coconut shell. "I got you some water."

"Oh, thanks." Percy accepted it gratefully, draining the shell in one go.

"You know, you probably shouldn't drink that fast."

He shrugged. "Oh well."

I took the shell back from him. "So, are you still cold?"

Percy nodded, so I threw more wood on the fire. There wasn't much else I could do, unfortunately.

"How long have we been here?" Percy asked, shuffling closer to the flames.

"About two days," I sat down on the other side of the cave, where I was sleeping the night before. "Hopefully a search party would be out there by now."

Percy frowned. "Even if there was, you know they might not find us."

As much as I hated to consider the obvious truth, he was right, and I knew it. "Yeah, I know. I mean, _we _don't even know where we are."

* * *

By midday, I'd gathered enough water to fill all the empty coconut shells, I got some more firewood and a piece of scrap metal from the beach (At first I'd thought it was a dead body, but it was just the boarding door from the plane), and had a little hut going for when the weather was nice.

It was a hot day, which did a lot to help Percy's hypothermia. I'd made a fire outside so he could sit in the sun and get as much warmth as possible, making sure that there was still shade so he wouldn't get sunburnt.

It was a bit of a struggle to get him out of the cave; he was still too weak to walk on his own and almost all his weight was on me as I help him crawl down from the cave opening. But the way he was going, hopefully he'd be strong enough to walk by himself tomorrow.

I didn't find anything else on the beach, and I couldn't decide if I was disappointed because of the lack of resources, or glad that I wouldn't have to go through the situation I thought I was going through when I saw Percy.

For lunch, I sat with Percy by the fire and ate coconuts.

"Annabeth, you are a wonderful cook." Percy smiled cheekily as he put his empty shell to the side.

"Why, thank you." I replied.

I handed him one of the shells with water in it, and we shared the water.

"Do you think you'll find fresh water?" Percy asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't searched the entire island yet."

He just nodded in response.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Percy frowned. "Better, I guess."

Then why was he frowning like that? Like something was tearing his heart apart. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my mom, and my dad, and my girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Why did that jump out at me. "Oh...yeah, I know what you mean."

I had my dad, and my little brothers at home. _And they think you're dead._

* * *

Percy's POV

After our little conversation, Annabeth went back into the jungle to find water.

I felt beyond useless as I sat on the beach by my fire. I just longed to leap into the ocean, to go help, to find a way off this stupid island, but I could barely stand!

_Rachel, why did I leave you? _I thought of my girlfriend, and her bright green eyes and cheery personality.

But there was something about Annabeth that was intriguing. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was like an instant connection had formed the moment I'd opened my eyes and she'd basically smacked her head on the ceiling of that cave.

How was it that she and I were the only people to survive that crash? Surely, out of the two hundred passengers, more than _two _had gotten out.

Sighing, I lied down in the white sand, the sun shining through the trees onto my face. If it weren't for the lack of necessary supplies, the place might've been paradise.

There was so much about Annabeth I wanted to know. She looked to be a year or two younger than I was, and she was definitely smart; you just needed to look into her steely grey eyes to know how clever she was.

And she'd saved my life.

But I didn't know anything about her. Did she have family? Was she about to head off to collage?

"Hey, Percy!" Her voice called from the trees.

I sat up, turning to see her walking towards me with another shell of water in her hands.

"I finally found a stream!" She grinned, sitting next to me and handing the 'cup' to me. She only got one for me, I noticed.

Yeah, I really needed to get to know this girl.

* * *

**Yay Percy! **

**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. **

**Please R&R ;P**


End file.
